Finales de una historia de amor (II)
by TherionLord
Summary: A diferencia de como sucedió en la serie este fic tendrá final feliz. Nadie morirá y ambas chicas serán felices con su príncipe... Pero como? Serán capaces los tres de perdonar y olvidar lo que han hecho los otros?... Basado en el final bueno del juego y similar al manga. Contraparte y continuación de la primera parte (final malo) {TEMPORALMENTE INACTIVO}
1. Segunda oportunidad (inmerecida)

Muy buenas gente! Tal como dije este fic será la contraparte del otro que escribí y aquí habrá final feliz (que sería el otro final que me habría gustado que pudiera haber tenido la serie…. Porque a diferencia de otros animes aquí solo me parecen bien o morir todos o ganar todos no me gustaría que solo una de las chicas ganara ya que creo que ambas han sufrido suficiente como para merecerse su final feliz no?)

También decir que este fic tendrá algunos capítulos más (depende de si me da por alargarlo o no más.)

PD: Ya sé que he escogido el caso más imposible de todos los posibles pero es el que más juego me ha dado XD.

En fin empiezo:

 _ **Cuenta atrás…**_

Se despertó oyendo un grito prolongado y grave…. Que al final vio que era su propia voz…. Al principio no entendía nada… Su mente estaba hecho un completo lío como si fuera un mar en una tormenta…. Pero tras un tiempo todo empezó a calmarse y empezó a recordarlo todo… Era nochebuena…. Estaba en su casa… Y había sido acuchillado. Sin embargo lo que le dolía no era quien lo había hecho ni por qué lo había hecho…. Es que se lo merecía…. No se imaginaba cómo debía estar de destrozada la chica para haber terminado haciéndole esto…. Pero había sido necesario llegar a este extremo para que se diera cuenta….. De lo capullo que había sido…. Con ambas…. Las había utilizado a su antojo las había usado como muñecas… y al final era obvio que algo así tenía que pasar….

De repente una imagen salió en su cabeza…. El sueño que había tenido esa mañana…. Se horrorizó al comprender ya la escena…. En circunstancias normales nadie haría eso…. Pero kotonoha no estaba bien… Sabía que aunque lo intentara ocultar lo que había visto ese día no se le olvidaría fácilmente…. El ver a la chica en ese estado tan penoso…. Podía ser que estuviera alucinado por la perdida de sangre pero en ese estado veía a la chica capaz de hacer lo que vio en su sueño...y sekai después de lo que le había obligado a hacer no creía que estuviese en condiciones de hacer nada y menos de defenderse…

Luchando contra el dolor logró ponerse de pie aunque pronto tuvo que apoyarse en la pared debido a la debilidad…. Debía de tener un botiquín por alguna parte…. Aunque no consiguiera curarse del todo tenía por lo menos que cerrarse las hemorragias…. E impedir eso….. No podía dejar que ellas pagaran por sus estupideces…

Haciendo todo el esfuerzo que podía y dando cada paso pensando que podía ser el último avanzaba hacia la escuela… Menos mal que se sabía el camino de memoria por que lo único que conseguía ver eran sombras difuminadas… Y que fuera de noche no ayudaba…. Cuando llegó a la preparatoria vio la puerta medio abierta… Y con una mano en el abdomen tratando de hacer que no sangraran más las heridas siguió avanzando hacia el tejado...

En el tejado se veía a dos chicas una enfrente de otra….

-"Entonces… No te importará que compruebe si dices la verdad no?... -" dijo una de ellas abalanzándose sobre la otra y poniéndole una sierra en el cuello…

-"Muere saionji san… -"

-"NOOOO! -" grito una voz a sus espaldas…

Cuando ambas se giraron ninguna se podía creer lo que veía…

-"Kotonoha…. No...lo...hagas…. -" dijo antes de caer al suelo… No podía más… Había subido las escaleras todo lo deprisa que había podido… Pero las heridas habían vuelto a abrirsele… Y no aguantaba mas tiempo…

-"makoto kun…. Makoto kun! -"grito la chica soltando el cuchillo y corriendo al lado del chico…. -" Aguanta… no te mueras enseguida estarás mejor…-"

-"No….lo...hagas…. -" seguía diciendo el chico…

La chica buscaba en sus bolsillos desesperadamente pero no parecía encontrar lo que buscaba…

-"Lo siento te cojo el tuyo… -" dijo cogiendo el del chico y marcando el número de emergencias

Mientras tanto por detrás la otra chica simplemente se desplomó sobre el suelo… Estaba pálida como la luna en parte por haber estado a punto de morir...pero sobre todo por lo que había pasado…. Estaba vivo…. Y no solo eso… Había hecho todo este trayecto… En su estado…. Solo para salvarla?... A pesar de que ella le había intentado matar?... No lo entendía…

A lo lejos se oía el sonido de la ambulancia….

 _ **Que bonito hubiera sido eso eh sekai?... Pero bueno soñar es gratis…. Igual en otra vida ambas sois capaces de enamoraros de alguien que de verdad merezca la pena…. Por que veo mas fácil eso que esperar a que este tipo cambie…**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	2. Gomenasai

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la luz le deslumbró por completo… Pero cuando pudo acostumbrarse vio que estaba en una cama… Seguramente de hospital mas que nada por la vía que tenia puesta en el brazo.. Pero cuando intentó moverse sintió un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo…. Y entonces recordó que había estado en la azotea de la preparatoria y después…. Nada… No se acordaba de mas… Aunque recordaba vagamente una voz llamándole por lo que se imaginaba quien le habría llevado allí…

Sacándole de sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió y entró una niña pequeña de unos 5 años de edad...

-"Itaru?... -" dijo sorpendido de verla

-"Ah!... Onii chan has despertado!... Mami mami onii chan esta despierto! -" dijo mientras salía de nuevo por la puerta y traia (casi a rastras) a una mujer

-"Hijo mio!... -" dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a él y se comenzaba a abrazar y besar… -"Menos mal creía que no ibas a despertar… -"

-" Moe mami yo también quiero… -" decía la otra alzando sus manitas…

Tras el reencuentro el doctor habló… -"Bueno itou san… Yo diría que tienes un gran ángel de la guarda…. O dos…. No hay mucha gente capaz de sobrevivir a las heridas que tenias teniendo en cuenta que pasó bastante tiempo hasta que recibiste tratamiento médico adecuado… Parece que aun no era tu hora… -" dijo intentando bromear

Tras hacerle algunas pruebas y ver que todo estaba bien se marchó..

-"Itaru que pasa?... Llevas un buen rato mirando allí… -" pregunto su madre

-"Es que hay una chica allí que está parada enfrente de la puerta… -"

-"... Ah eres tu…. Pasa no te cortes… -" dijo sonriendo tras asomarse para ver quien era

-"Ie… No quisiera molestar además están en familia…. -" dijo una voz algo tímida desde el otro lado

-"Pero tú también eres de la familia one chan… -" dijo itaru -"eres su novia no?...

-"Itaru… Que te parece si vamos a comprar algo para comer y dejamos que makoto descanse un poco?... -" dijo la mujer

-"Hai! -" dijo la niña feliz -"quiero un bollo de chocolate y un zumo… -" dijo mientras corría en dirección a la cafetería

-"Podrías encargarte un poco de él? Tengo que ir a trabajar y me quedaría mas tranquilo si se que estas tu… -" le dijo a la chica

-"Hai… No se preocupe… -"

-"Adiós hijo vendré a visitarte por la noche.. -" dijo mientras salia también..

Antes de que pudiera decir nada la chica se le adelantó y se lanzó sobre él…

-"Yokata… Creía que ibas a morir… Cuando te vi medio desangrado y sin responder a nada yo….yo….. -" decía entre hipidos y sollozos…

-"kotonoha…. -" dijo el otro mientras solo sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza…

La chica se acerco cada vez mas hasta que junto sus labios con los del chico mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que se separaron por falta de aire…

-"Te amo…. No vuelvas a dejarme nunca… -" dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro y empezaba a besar y acariciar las cicatrices que aun tenia en el pecho…

 _ **{...}**_

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba así...pero se había quedado dormido…. Kotonoha debía haberse marchado ya… Aun medio dormido creyó escuchar como llamaban a la puerta

-" Adelante… -" dijo

Pero nadie contestó ni abrió…

-"Adelante!.. -" volvió a repetir algo mas fuerte…

Pero al ver que no pasaba nada desistió

-"Me lo habré imaginado… -" pensó mientras fue a ponerse a dormir de nuevo…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una chica…

-"¡!... -" el chico no pudo ocultar su sorpresa…

La chica se acercó lentamente a la camilla con la cabeza baja… -"Q...que tal estas?... -" fue lo primero que dijo

-"...bien….. He tenido suerte…. -" contestó este

-"Ya veo…. -"

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar incluso con la mano…

-"...y tu que tal….? -" dijo siendo cortado a mitad de la frase

-"Gomen… -"

-"Eh?... -"

La chica no pudo más y se desplomó sobre la camilla mientras estallaba en llantos…

-"Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen ….. -"repetía una y otra vez la chica mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin parar….

Makoto levantó la mano y la apoyo en las suyas… -" Creo que soy yo el único que debería decir eso… -"

La chica levantó la cabeza mientras miraba al chico extrañada…

Al chico se le rompía el alma al verla la cara… Estaba toda descajada con los ojos rojos y unas ojeras bastante evidentes….

-"No has dormido nada verdad?... -"

-"No podía…. -"dijo la otra todavía temblando

-"Lo siento sekai…. Lo siento de verdad….

-"Makoto…. La única que tiene que disculparse soy…. -"

-"Me lo merecía…. -" la cortó el otro….

-"Eh?... -"

-"Me merecía eso y mas…. He sido un auténtico desgraciado con ambas…. y no me he dado cuenta hasta que te vi apuñalarme… Os he hecho demasiado daño a las dos… Y no tengo manera de arreglarlo…

 _ **{los haters de sekai van a disfrutar con esto XD}**_

-"Eso no es verdad!... Yo… Yo soy quien tiene la culpa de todo….por meterme donde no me llamaban….por engañar y traicionar a katsura san … y por querer reclamarle como mío cuando no lo lo eras…. Ni lo serás nunca…. Soy una zorra asquerosa que merecía haber muerto esa noche!….. -" gritaba la chica volviendo a llorar con fuerza…

 _ **{}**_

-"No quiero que vuelvas a decir decir eso! -" grito el chico agarrándole las manos con fuerza y mirándola a la cara…

-"... Siguen siendo tan cálidas…. -"

-"Eh?... -"

-"Cuando viniste a buscarme en medio de la lluvia…. Cuando nos unimos por primera vez… Cuando bailamos en el baile folk…. Tus manos eran tan cálidas como ahora…. -"

dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa….

El chico se agachó y le besó la frente…. -"Eso esta mejor no quiero que llores mas por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa…. - "

-"Makoto…. -" dijo la chica mirandole con los ojos brillantes

-"Makoto kun te he traído un refresco el médico ha dicho que es bueno que tomes azúcar así que….. -" dijo kotonoha entrando por la puerta en ese momento

Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de eventos muy rápidos como para narrarlos… El vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y para cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta la chica estaba en la camilla mientras apretaba el cuello de la otra con fuerza…

-"TU!... QUE HACES AQUÍ?!... HAS VENIDO A REMATARLE?!... NO HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE TODAVÍA!?... -" gritaba fuera de si…

-"Kotonoha para! -" dijo el chico apartándola de sekai….

-"Cof cof cof…. -" tosía la chica mientras intentaba respirar y se veía unas marcas rojas alrededor de su cuello…

-"Makoto kun… Por que la defiendes?... Esta perra te intentó matar…. Por que esta aquí por que me detienes?... podría volver a intentarlo en cualquier momento… -"

-"No lo hará…. Lo siento chicas pero quiero descansar un poco… Os importaría marcharos?...

-"Claro mañana me pasaré después del colegio para ver como estas… -" dijo mientras la daba un beso en la frente y luego salía seguida por la otra….

-"No vuelvas a acercarte a él… -" dijo en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta….

-"puede que le hayas engañando de nuevo pero a mi no… No permitiré que le vuelvas a poner la mano encima…. Para ti es como si de verdad hubiera muerto!... Me has oído?!

dijo encarándola

-"Me has oído saionji sekai?!... -" dijo mas alto mientras la agarraba de los hombros…

La chica solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida….

 _ **Round 2 FIGHT! jajaja creo que estas dos están destinadas a luchar siempre como dos perros de caza por la misma presa…. Aunque la presa sea un trozo de carne podrido….. Pero en fin mas en el próximo cap.**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
